


blessed be the boys time can't capture

by punkpete



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bucky gets a haircut, i guess this could be considered, its angsty but fluffy too, steve is stubborn as usual, there's a lot of petnames at play here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/pseuds/punkpete
Summary: “No. No, no, no. Listen to me. I would have come back to you. I always do. The universe would split in half if I didn’t.” Bucky replies, reverently with a real grin spreading across his face this time, trying to reassure Steve.“Do you really believe that?” Steve whispers, turning so their knees knock together. Bucky’s hand slips up the inside of his forearm, tickling the inside of his elbow before settling on his bicep.“Hard to ignore when we’ve got solid proof, isn’t it? We wouldn’t be here together right now if we weren’t meant to be. Nobody could drag me away from you if they tried. Neither of us will let that happen.” Bucky is sincere, though he looks a bit exasperated with Steve’s doubtful attitude. Almost as if he wants to roll his eyes. It hits Steve with a wave of nostalgia, like he’s seeing another glimpse of the Bucky from decades past.“Is this your cryptic way of saying that we’re soulmates?” Steve asks, an endeared smile spreading across his face as Bucky trails his hand upwards and starts playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Steve can feel the goosebumps on his skin tingling pleasantly.Or the one where Bucky gets a hair cut and Steve wants to reminisce.





	blessed be the boys time can't capture

**Author's Note:**

> hello pals !!!
> 
> this is my first stucky fic and its basically just porn with feelings but i hope you enjoy it anyway. don't be too hard on me and let me know if you want me to write more stucky in the future and i just might :) 
> 
> title is from the kids aren't alright by fall out boy because it's my stucky anthem just go listen to it trust me it's spot on 
> 
> this is set post winter soldier but before the mess that was civil war
> 
> thanks for reading you can find me on tumblr @wonderboylouis if you have any questions or just wanna stop by and leave me prompts or something 
> 
> bye xo

>>>

Steve feels like he’s been thrown back into the past as soon as Bucky gets home. He’s caught so off guard in fact, he stops speaking in the middle of his greeting, as he takes in Bucky’s form. He watches Bucky slide off his jacket, takes in the width of his shoulders, the light glinting off the metal of his left arm. He can hear it whirring and clicking, over the sound of the television set on low in the living room, nothing more than a soft murmur.

 

Bucky is wearing a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, and dark wash jeans that hug his thighs. The modern age suits him, Steve thinks. Usually Bucky would have the sleeves rolled down to cover his arm, and his hands would be clad in gloves. He doesn’t like the pitying, nor the weird looks people give him. He’s without the gloves today, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, though Steve suspects that’s only because he was wearing a jacket. Nevertheless, he’s making progress.

 

Most importantly, Bucky’s hair is no longer down to his shoulders. His fringe still hangs down over his face, but it only reaches a little below the eyebrows. The sides are short enough so they don’t curl around his ears any longer, and Steve thinks if he slicked it back he’d be the spitting image of the old Bucky. The one before the war, with the quick wit and the athletic prowess and the sunny, light-hearted attitude. Back when they were just best friends who liked to get into trouble together, and nothing more.

 

It leaves Steve breathless, lost for words as Bucky gives him an inquiring look. His heart swells with a combination of love and sadness, overwhelmed and angry at the hand Bucky’s been dealt all over again. He itches to go digging through the few boxes of old photographs he has and find one of a teenage Bucky, so he can hold it up beside this Bucky’s face and see if he can spot any differences in the lines of his forehead, the look in his eyes or the cut of his jaw.

 

Steve is sure he could find some, because it’s been awhile since he’s seen that light in his eyes, or without that scruffy beard. Steve is startled out of his reverie by Bucky’s voice.

 

“What in the hell are you looking at?” Bucky asks, his voice loud in the silence of the apartment. Steve looks up at him, Bucky towering over him because he’s still wedged into the corner of the couch. He likes it like this, feeling small like he used to, before he got injected with the serum. It’s a rare occurrence, when he can feel like the lost little boy he once was.

 

“You got a haircut.” Steve murmurs, because it’s the only thing he can manage to say with his mind working a mile a minute.

 

“Good observation skills, Captain Obvious. Tell me what you think?” Bucky says, the left side of his mouth quirking up. Steve expected him to snap at him, which is normal, but Bucky’s voice is more teasing than hostile. He almost sounds tentative, like he really cares what Steve thinks.

 

This isn’t new information to Steve, but it’s still nice to be reminded that Bucky is looking for his approval.

 

“I love it. It makes you look like you’re eighteen again. It makes me feel like we’re kids, and I’m just Steve and not a superhero for the first time in forever.” Steve admits softly, reverently, shrinking back into his corner of the couch when Bucky sits down on the other end.

 

“I suppose that explains that look on your face when I walked in the door. Does that mean you hated the long hair?” Bucky replies, deadpan. Steve would think he’s perfectly calm, if it weren’t for the fact that the fingers of his right hand are tapping against his thigh rhythmically.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved you with the long hair. But with this haircut, you look like the boy I fell in love with. It reminds me of simpler times.” Steve sighs, slowly uncurling himself now that he feels a little more relaxed, like he’s gotten something off his chest.

 

“I’ve retained my youthful glow,” Bucky quips, before his jaw goes slack and he fully understands what Steve is telling him. “Wait. You were in love with me when we were kids.” He says it like he can’t believe it.

 

“Of course. For as long as I can remember,” Steve replies, easy as anything, his eyebrows furrowing like this was common knowledge. “I thought you knew?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, you punk?” Bucky scoots closer in order to elbow him in the ribs, his tone of voice stern and scolding.

 

“It was complicated! We were young, and we were both going off to war. I was trying to, at least. Besides, it was the 40’s. I’d already gotten into enough fights as it was. You can’t tell me you would’ve accepted me with open arms back then.” Steve sighed, trying to blow the fringe hanging in his eyes off his forehead.

 

“Stevie, I woulda done anything for you. I wouldn’t have gave a shit about what anyone thought.” Bucky’s face softens, his mouth curving into something resembling a smile, though his eyes are sad. It’s the first time Steve’s seen a real, proper crack in his armor in actual decades.

 

“It would’ve sucked. What if you had gone off and actually got yourself killed for good? I would have confessed my feelings for nothing. It would have hurt more than it already had the first time I lost you.” Steve takes a deep breath, trying to keep his voice even.

 

Bucky grips the delicate bones in his wrist with his metal fingers, circling around it gently and squeezing lightly. It scares Steve so much he practically jumps from the cold unexpected touch.

 

“No. No, no, no. Listen to me. I would have come back to you. I always do. The universe would split in half if I didn’t.” Bucky replies, reverently with a real grin spreading across his face this time, trying to reassure Steve.

 

“Do you really believe that?” Steve whispers, turning so their knees knock together. Bucky’s hand slips up the inside of his forearm, tickling the inside of his elbow before settling on his bicep.

 

“Hard to ignore when we’ve got solid proof, isn’t it? We wouldn’t be here together right now if we weren’t meant to be. Nobody could drag me away from you if they tried. Neither of us will let that happen.” Bucky is sincere, though he looks a bit exasperated with Steve’s doubtful attitude. Almost as if he wants to roll his eyes. It hits Steve with a wave of nostalgia, like he’s seeing another glimpse of the Bucky from decades past.

 

“Is this your cryptic way of saying that we’re soulmates?” Steve asks, an endeared smile spreading across his face as Bucky trails his hand upwards and starts playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Steve can feel the goosebumps on his skin tingling pleasantly.

 

“Mmm, something like that.” Bucky whispers distractedly, as his eyes trail down and settle on Steve’s mouth. Steve takes in a sharp breath, overcome with their proximity and the emotions threatening to overflow.

 

Bucky has been home for a while now, but the physical side of their relationship has been stunted due to his reservations. He’s always afraid he’s going to hurt Steve, but that’s pretty impossible when they’re both super soldiers. Steve most definitely uses that argument to his advantage. It finally seems like Bucky is caving into temptation, whether to comfort Steve or himself is unclear.

 

Steve holds tight to Bucky’s shoulders as they lean into each other, their mouths meeting in a soft peck. Steve pulls back to look into Bucky’s eyes, as if to ask: _Are you sure?_

 

Bucky looks like he wants to scoff, but doesn’t dictate to respond, just ducks his head and presses his mouth against Steve’s.

 

Steve cautiously lets his arms wrap around Bucky’s waist as the kiss deepens. Steve feels desperate, it's been so long since they've done this. Their lips part with a soft sucking sound, and Steve feels dizzy when he opens his eyes again.

 

“What do you want?” Bucky whispers, his voice low and gravelly. He presses their foreheads together, their breath mingling in the small space between them.

 

“You, Buck. I want you.” Steve replies, because it’s all he can think about. It’s all that he’s ever longed for. It’s simple and sweet, but most importantly, he thinks Bucky finally understands the weight of the statement. He wants to pretend that things are the way they used to be, if only for a little while. He wants Bucky to take control.

 

“As you wish.” Bucky says into the skin of his neck, where his breath is hot and wet, and then they’re a tangle of limbs as he climbs on top of Steve and holds him down, pressing his body into the couch cushions. Steve goes willingly, lets Bucky pin his arms over his head with a firm grip on his wrists with his left hand, cool metal a smooth slide against the thin skin protecting his veins. He puts all of his trust in him, even when Bucky thinks he doesn’t deserve it.

 

Steve has entrusted Bucky with his heart, his honesty, and his loyalty for his entire life. He isn’t going to stop now.

 

He watches Bucky through half lidded eyes as he trails kisses down Steve’s sternum, all the way to his stomach. He rucks up Steve’s shirt until he can caress the bare skin there, warm and soft. Steve feels the hot coil of desire deep in the pit of his belly, wants to tell Bucky to hurry up, but he keeps his mouth closed. He isn’t one to deny Bucky taking his time if that’s what he really wants.

 

Bucky sucks a kiss into the skin below his bellybutton, teeth digging in hard enough to leave a mark that he soothes over with his tongue. Steve squirms uncontrollably, Bucky is so close to where he wants him. He can feel the ache in his groin intensifying by the second.

 

Bucky lets go of his wrists and gives him a stern glare, a clear signal to keep his hands where they are. Bucky pushes the shirt up to his armpits with both hands, and forces his body up a little in order to pull it over his head and discard it onto the floor.

 

Steve sinks into the cushions with his eyes closed, startled by Bucky tweaking one of his nipples. He flinches, opening one eye to look at the curve of Bucky’s mouth, devilish and smug as ever. He bites back a grin, wiggles his fingers against the arm of the couch, and pulls Bucky in with his heels digging into his lower back.

 

Bucky comes easily, his head falling to Steve’s chest and his mouth settling over one nipple before switching to the other, until they’re sore and red. He trails his flesh hand down Steve’s body until he reaches his fly, unbuttoning it swiftly and sliding the zipper down with ease.

 

He pulls the denim down Steve’s legs and leaves a line of kisses as he goes. He drops them on the floor next to Steve’s shirt, and takes off his own so it can pool next to the other garments. Bucky hovers over him again, and Steve clutches at him tightly, his hands scrabbling against the bare skin of his back.

 

They’re attached at the mouth, and Steve is rutting up against Bucky in just his boxers. His thighs are starting to chafe. Steve pulls back, chest heaving and determined to move things along.

 

“Take your pants off.” Steve demands breathlessly. Bucky narrows his eyes at him.

 

“Thought I was the one in charge, sweetheart.” Bucky simpers, his voice sickly saccharine. This isn’t the time for a power struggle. Steve has to cooperate to get what he wants.

 

“You are, sir.” Steve replies, trying to keep his voice even and his mouth from lifting upwards into a grin. He lets his eyes fall shut, can feel Bucky lean back and do as he asked. He hears the fabric fall to the hardwood floor. When he can’t avoid it anymore, he opens his eyes and sees Bucky climbing back on top of him, completely naked.

 

His mouth waters, trying to catalogue everything he sees. Every muscle twitch, every shift, every mile of skin. God, does he want to be ruined. In the midst of his haze, Steve didn’t realize he had let his arms fall to his sides. Bucky growls, pulling them back up and pinning them down into place. Steve shivers, his hips twitching in search of friction.

 

Bucky drags his boxers down his thighs tantalizingly slow, biting down between the juncture of his shoulder and his neck harshly. Steve whimpers when Bucky pulls back, reaching under the couch cushion with his free hand until he pulls out a bottle of lube.

 

“I don’t even wanna know why that’s there.” Steve pants, keeping eye contact with Bucky as he flicks open the top and drizzles it onto his fingers.

 

“It came in handy.” Bucky retorts, rubbing against Steve’s hole with his slick fingers. Steve gasps, his body feels like it’s on fire from a simple touch. He’s greedy for it, can feel his hole clenching around nothing.

 

Steve’s nails dig into the fabric of the sofa as he pushes a finger inside him up to the knuckle.

 

“That’s it, baby. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Bucky murmurs in his ear, breath hot against his neck as he crooks his finger and searches for the bundle of nerves inside Steve. His breath catches in his throat, unable to reply when he’s so focused on letting Bucky into his body.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had you like this. Desperate for it, Stevie. Such a pretty boy when you beg.” Bucky continues, egging Steve on to reply as he pushes two fingers inside of him and spreads them apart, opening him up.

 

“Not gonna beg.” Steve chokes out through gritted teeth. He’s always been stubborn. Bucky is gonna have to try a little harder to break him down.

 

“No? I think if you want me to fuck you, you’ll do exactly as I say. Unless you’re content with me making you come like this.” Bucky teases, but there’s a definite edge to his voice, trying to force him into submission. Steve is prepared to flutter his lashes and pout if that’s what it takes.

 

“Oh, Buck. You know what I want. Just give it to me, please?” Steve says, trying to play it coy as if he has no idea what he’s doing.

 

“Fine. Since you asked so nicely, baby doll.” Bucky huffs, curling his fingers inside Steve and finally brushing against his prostate. Steve cries out, his back arching and pressing their chests together. He can feel his heartbeat fluttering wildly against Bucky’s.

 

“More.” Steve chokes out, suddenly desperate to bury his hands in Bucky’s hair. But he’s got to be good. Just this once.

 

“What was that you said about not begging? ‘Cause this sounds an _awful_ lot like music to my ears.” Bucky gives him a wolfish smile as he pushes a third finger inside of him, rubbing up against his walls in all the right places. It feels so good he’s pretty sure there are tears in his eyes.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Steve hisses, his toes curling and a low moan leaving his throat as Bucky pulls his fingers out, leaving him feeling terribly empty.

 

“Is my voice not doing it for you anymore, honey? That’s a damn shame.” Bucky is mocking him, an over exaggerated frown on his face. Steve doesn’t bother to grace him with a response, too riled up to do anything but watch as Bucky strokes himself.

 

He lines his cock up with Steve’s entrance and makes eye contact with him as he pushes inside, his tight grip on Steve’s wrists never ceasing. Steve shouts, a wave of euphoria crashing over him as Bucky fills him up. God, has he missed being this close to the man he loves.

 

Bucky stretches out on top of him, so they’re attached from head to toe. He lets go of Steve’s arms, trusts him to keep them there as he starts to thrust into him. The pace starts slow, their foreheads pressed together and Steve marveling at what he can see of Bucky’s biceps straining from the corner of his eye.

 

Steve wants so badly to touch himself, but he’ll have to make do with Bucky’s stomach rubbing against him as he starts to fuck into him faster and harder. Steve doesn’t even remember the last time they did this, but he’s pretty sure Bucky has never been quite this rough with him before. He’s a little ashamed by how much he loves it, the burn in his thighs and the way Bucky is shoving him up against the armrest.

 

Steve meets him thrust for thrust, can feel the sweat dripping down between them, the precome dripping from his own cock. He whimpers, his stomach muscles clenching up tight as Bucky pounds into him just right.

 

“I found it. I always do, darling. C’mon, let me hear you.” Bucky chuckles, a deep and low rumble reverberating through his chest. Steve opens his mouth, ready to protest, but all that comes out is a strangled moan.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, Steve. I’ve got you. You can touch me now.” Bucky says, relief flooding through Steve as he wraps his arms around Bucky’s back. He slides his hands down, till he’s cupping Bucky’s ass, and starts raising his hips, pushing him as deep as he can go.

 

Bucky grunts above him, sucking a hickey into his left pec and finally letting his hand wrap around Steve’s cock.

 

“Ah, ungh. Fuck, I’m gonna come. Holy shit, Buc-” Steve cuts himself off with a wail, his eyes slamming shut as his body clenches Bucky inside him like a vice, as if he never wants him to leave. He holds his breath as he comes, his dick spurting between them and making a mess on their bellies.

 

As he comes down, he opens his eyes and laughs, exhilarated from orgasm. Bucky is still rocking into him, albeit at a slower speed. He grips at Bucky’s face, trailing kisses up his jaw until he reaches his ear.

 

“I love you, jerk.” Steve whispers, and bites Bucky’s earlobe. He pulls back and watches Bucky’s face slacken with his release, filling Steve up with his come and letting out an undignified curse. Steve sighs, tired but sated as Bucky slides out of him before collapsing on top of him. They’re tacky with the come between them, sweaty and reeking of sex, but happy as could be.

 

“I love you too.” Bucky breaks the silence, once he’s caught his breath. Steve locks their fingers together and forces Bucky up and towards the bedroom.

 

“Sleep now, shower later.” Steve slurs, exhaustion taking over as Bucky slides under the comforter with him. Bucky wraps himself around Steve’s back, metal arm carefully draped over his waist. Maybe Bucky should get haircuts more often, if this is where it gets him.

>>>


End file.
